sulleycinematicuniversefandomcom-20200213-history
The Banana Splits
The Banana Splits (Fleegle, Bingo, Drooper and Snorky) are a group of entertainers who are very popular on Earth. Their first claim to fame was in 1968 with the variety program The Banana Splits Adventure Hour. They have gone on many wacky adventures throughout the years and are trusted allies of The Sulltastic Sullies, playing an important part in Sulley 121. Sulley member Mr. Waternoose even toured with the Splits for a brief time. The Splits also enjoy playing pranks. Their theme song is the Tra La La Song. List of The Banana Splits' Many Wacky Pranks See Also: Splits Prankz *The Splits helped legalize weed in some states so that more people would be high, and more prone to slip on banana peels randomly scattered on the ground. *The Splits were inadvertently responsible for The Watergate Scandal. *One of their wackiest hijinks involved Drooper telling an unidentified Chinese man to stand in front of a column of tanks leaving Tiananmen Square on June 5, 1989, the morning after the Chinese military had suppressed the Tiananmen Square protests by force, promising he can attend a Banana Splits concert for free. The Splits had a great laugh about this. *In a rare occurrence, Snorky lent his vocal talents to a prank on November 26th, 1977. He pretended to be an alien named “Vrillon” in the Splits’ hijacked broadcast of a British TV station. “Vrillon” told humanity to give up their weapons and to brace themselves for “The Age of Aquarius”. Countless citizens were scared. Epic prank indeed! *During New Years Eve 1999 at a White House New Years Party, Bingo dropped some Banana Ice Cream on the master computer in Bill Clinton’s underground bunker. The Splits decided to take advantage of this and override all computer, television and radio signals in the United States with a 10 hour loop of the Tra La La song when the countdown to 2000 reached 0. This caused the Y2K incident. *The reason a lot of phones are dropping headphone jacks is because the Splits introduced the idea to tech companies. They did this so wireless headphones could become more commonplace, allowing them to hijack more wireless headphone signals around the world to override their signal with the Tra La La La song as a prank to random listeners. *Recently they collected some sewer water and sold it online under the guise of “Gamer Girl Bath Water”. Notes *In an alternate timeline, Laramore and his crew disguised as humans to make slanderous horror film about the Splits with Warner Bros. and Blue Ribbon Content entitled The Banana Splits Movie depicting the Splits as murderous animatronics. The Splits were very upset about this and sued the studios, with Mike Wazowski serving as the Splits’ lawyer. As of the events of Sulley 218, the movie was erased from existence due to Mike killing Laramore in the past. *Drooper is Mike’s grandson after Mike had sex with a lion in the past, who in turn spawned a child who would be Drooper’s eventual father. *During Woodstock, the Splits dropped heavy acid with a time-traveling Mike and their future counterparts from 2020 who accompanied Mike. *The Banana Splits are in possession of the unreleased and unfinished Jerry Lewis film The Day the Clown Cried. It is their favorite film. *''The Banana Splits'' is one of Dexter Morgan’s favorite shows. *In the 2008 revival, Drooper shared a voice actor with Rocko. Category:Hanna-Barbera Category:Earth-JPS95 Category:The Banana Splits Category:Warner Bros. Category:Organizations